


Next to You

by Kaioken95



Series: Mallek Week 2021 [5]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mallek Week (Hiveswap), Mallek Week 2021, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Original Character(s), Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: A soft piece of Mallek and Zack in their shared life together...Mallek Week 2021 - Day 5: Love
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/Original Character(s)
Series: Mallek Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201268
Kudos: 1





	Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very short piece, and another self-indulgent fic with Mallek and my OC, Zack. Set in on an Earth C setting with Mallek and Zack being in a relationship and sneak peek into their regular lives.
> 
> Please enjoy this fic, and as always feedback is greatly appreciated

* * *

Mallek was typing away, working on some new coding, and subsequently uploading it to another server that was attached to his computer. He would occasionally have to adjust his glasses by pushing the bridge back up, his eyes beginning to strain. That’s it, time for a break. No point in continuing until if you pass out or make a mistake he thinks to himself. Mallek saves the progress he’s made to the coding. Leaning back into his seat, with a sigh of relief, he takes off his glasses, rubbing his sore eyes. He gets up from his chair and leaves his study room, heading to his room, a yawn slips out of his mouth. He had been working on this for the last five hours undisturbed. 

It was time to rest and recharge.

And with that, he shuts down his computer, gets up from his seat, and leaves the room. Closing the door behind him, he makes his way to his bedroom. A yawn slips out of his mouth but he covers his mouth, already his eyes were struggling to stay open as they were no longer focused on a bright screen with hundreds of numbers passing through it. He reaches his bedroom door and opens it quietly, pushing it ever so slightly. If he was alone that he wouldn’t bother but Mallek didn’t want to disturb his sleep…

He was able to see him due to the lamp that was still left on, which slightly lit the room. Your shared room consisted only of a large bed, a small dresser, a wardrobe to one side, various human and alternian memorabilia from posters, devices, and other items. Facing away from him, in deep sleep was Zack. He’s almost completely still, each breath he took in and exhale is the only movement he makes. Mallek smiles at the human. 

His boyfriend probably fell asleep waiting for him to come back, but decided to let Mallek be as it was almost impossible to pull the troll away from his work unless he was so exhausted and unable to resist that Zack could just effortlessly drag him away from his computer and put him to bed. Mallek would often neglect many things including his sleep, which led to Zack having to pick up the slack, from reminding him, making sure he ate, and took breaks from staring at his monitor. 

He had learned to take better care of himself, and not pushing himself to overexertion as that wouldn’t help with his work, he wouldn’t be getting 100% but rather some half-assed, sleep deprived nonsense. 

Self-care is important...

Pausing for a moment, he then starts to undress, peeling off his blue shirt and tossing it aside on the floor. Then taking off his glasses and placing them on the dresser beside their bed. He then climbs into bed, immediately a wave of comfort rushes over him, the soft feeling of his pillow, and the thick blanket. Looking over to Zack, another smile spread on his face, as he reached out and began to stroke the ends of his dreadlocks. 

A soft sigh is heard from Zack, reacting to Mallek’s touch. Instinctively his body reacts further as he turns over to face the troll, Mallek pulls him closer, wrapping his arm around Zack. A small smile appears on Zack’s face, a sense of relaxation fills both of them, Mallek presses his lips against Zack’s forehead, following with several more kisses. Zack hugs Mallek in his sleep, just being able to feel the troll next to him in his deep slumber. Mallek nuzzles softly against him, the troll feels his eyes becoming heavy, before slowly closing them.

They had been friends for over four years and had been dating for over two. Despite their opposite personalities from Zack’s outgoing, bright, friendly nature to Mallek’s shut in, aloof, introverted nature. And also being different species, they found a deep bond and a desire to be near each other, being content and safe in each other’s presence. This was proof in the fact that even being asleep, Zack was so used to Mallek being next to him. 

  
They made each other whole in a sense. Mallek being a surviving refugee from Alternia, and Zack being an orphan without a family. They got to learn about each other in the time they spent together, between the difference of their cultures, terminology, and doing things differently. Being in a relationship with an alien was a complicated but interesting experience, as Mallek put it. But they made it work and were happy together. 

**…**

Time passed, it was now the morning, daylight was breaking through the curtains, lighting the entire room up. Mallek and Zack were still asleep in each other's arms, but they would be waking up soon from either one of their alarms or the sunlight getting bright enough to shine on their eyes. Zack begins to move, but he is limited as Mallek is tightly hugging him. Just then, right on time, a vibrating noise is heard followed by a song playing, on the dresser on Zack’s side, his phone screen lights up. 

A grumble is heard from the human, he manages to free himself from Mallek’s hold, and turns over, scrambling around for his phone, his arm feels around on his dresser until he manages to get a grip on it. He pressed down on the side button which turns off the alarm, but he’s more or less awake now. His golden eyes slowly open, his vision was blurry for a moment before adjusting to his surroundings. 

He checks the time on his phone, it was a little after 7. But still a bit early, but lucky for him it was the weekend now, and he didn’t have work today so there would be no need to get up yet. He locks his phone and puts it back on his dresser. Zack then turns back to look at Mallek, just then noticing that the troll still had a grip on his wrist. Which makes him smile, pulling away from his grip he then nestles back next to him.

Laying his head back on Mallek’s chest, he listens to the soothing rhythm of the troll’s heartbeat, it was different from a human’s heartbeat but he had been accustomed to the sound. His gaze is fixed on the intrigue and beautiful tattoo design that began on the right pec and continued onto his right arm, a series of circuit lines in a honeycomb pattern outlined by gears in dark blue ink, it honestly gave Mallek an almost robotic appearance on his arm. He loves his tattoos, his left arm had a series of snakes that were also shared like circuits.

He runs his hand over Mallek’s chest, fingers scanning and moving against the ink of his design, following the pattern. Zack always thinks how cool Mallek is from his tattoos and piercings and just his personality, how smart he is with his computers and coding, it was rare for the troll to show a softer side that Zack was privileged to see if he woke up before him, how peaceful he looks in his sense as opposed to the times where he been pulling an all-nighter and looks like a literal zombie. They both had their own unique habits when it came to one another. From Mallek playing with Zack’s hair, and Zack examining and touching his tattoos.

“Having fun.” Zack almost flinches when he hears Mallek's sarcastic teasing tone, he looks up to a big grin on the troll’s face, his eyes were still closed but he was clearly awake. He peeks open one of his eyes.

“Hey, good morning.” Zack smiles brightly at his partner, he feels Mallek's arm wrap around him once again as he moves up to reach his face, and their lips meet for a tender kiss. 

“Morning…” Mallek replies to him, and then without warning, he pulls Zack on top of him completely, a content sigh leaves his lips, another kiss is shared between them, more passionate, Mallek’s hand locked around Zack’s waist, and Zack’s hands around the troll’s neck. 


End file.
